


Sweet Surrender

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Light drug use, M/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, Stoned Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to weed and feelings, nothing can be taken for granted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wiccabex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wiccabex).



 

It was a lazy Saturday, spent in the boy's favorite way. They ordered half of the entire menu from their usual Thai place and tons of ice cream, and Zeke had picked up a movie. After the food was consumed, leaving them stuffed like turkeys, they were sitting side by side on Zeke's bed, kicking each others asses at video games.

When he lost round twelve, Zeke tossed his controller down beside him. “You gotta be kidding me, right?” he grinned. “Did you practice?”

“Oh, come on. As if I'd not noticed you let me win.” Casey poked him in the side, only to find his wrist grabbed. His eyes shot up, searching Zeke's. The sudden change of atmosphere was almost eerie, the more so with the comic-like colors from the TV flickering over the boy's face, bathing him in shades of green and red, blurring his features. “What?” Casey said, almost breathless.

“Can I ask you a question?”

He nodded.

Zeke let go, taking his metal Wrigley's box from the nightstand, and the creepy moment passed. He started to sort out his papers, filter tips and marijuana, preparing to roll a joint. “Why did we never fuck?”

Casey felt a blush creep up his face, as irrational as it was. “I guess we're just . . . well, I thought we're friends, period.” He laughed, shakily.

“Are we?” Zeke replied with a snort. “How come I wonder, then?”

“Umm, I . . . What's this about, Zeke?”

“Are you uncomfortable?”

“Maybe a little.”

“At least you admit it.”

Zeke lit the joint, inhaled, and offered it to Casey, who eyed it suspiciously. “I just don't get your point,” he said after taking a deep drag.

“No point. Just curiosity.”

“Why now?”

“I've been thinking.” As if that was an ultimate answer.

“Forty-two.” Casey chuckled.

“What?”

“The correct answer is forty-two.”

“Geez. Weed is _no_ good for you. I've never seen it hit in so fast.”

Casey nodded agreement, bursting into uncontrollable giggling when Zeke's arm brushed over his chest as he leaned over to snatch the joint out of his hands. “I never get high. I'm just smart by nature.”

“Mhm. And I'm the empress of China.”

“Complete with crown and fancy robes?”

“If you want . . .”

Casey's giggles transformed into a hiccup. Zeke waited until the boy calmed down, then he offered another drag, unsurprised that it was declined. “So. One reason. Give me one good reason, and I'll never ask you again.”

“I'm fucking confused right now.”

Zeke stared at the joint in his hand, eyes squinted, as if to find a hidden truth within. Reluctantly, he put it in the ashtray. When he looked up again, he smiled. “Sorry. Shouldn't have started this shit.”

“It's okay. Actually, I've wondered, too. Sometimes.” Casey rolled onto his side, nuzzling his face into the crook of Zeke's arm. “I think we're better off as friends. It's much less complicated.”

“Yeah. Good point, I guess.”

“Yeah.”

“Fucking doesn't mean anything, though. Not necessarily.”

“You mean . . . friends with benefits?”

“Why not?”

Casey giggled. “Can you ask me again when I'm sober?”

Zeke smiled in response. His hand started ghosting over Casey's shoulder. “Where's the fun in that?”

“I don't do stoned sex.”

“You never tried.”

“I can't see what's so special about it.”

“It's fun.”

“I believe you just said that.”

“Well, it's true.”

“Zeke, you really gotta try harder if you want to talk me into this.”

“I see.” Zeke's hand started trailing down Casey's side, stopping at the curve of his hips. “How about a wish for a wish?”

“Like what?”

“Whatever you want.”

Casey whimpered softly, feeling his resistance melt. “No matter what?”

“Mhm. Even . . . that.”

“I thought you said you weren't . . .”

“Not generally.”

“ _Have_ you ever?”

“No. Saved myself for you, I guess.” Zeke snickered, his eyes sparkling mischievously in the dim light.

“Hm. That _is_ tempting.” Casey all but purred. He felt the familiar tingle of arousal threaten to conquer him, backed up by fingertips lazily following his hipbone.

“Give in, then.”

“I don't know . . .”

“You want it. I want it. This time is as good as any.”

Casey sighed heavily, but with Zeke's hand sneaking inside his pants and over his length, there really wasn't much defense left. He gritted his teeth, reluctant to let out the moan that rose in his throat.

Zeke reached for the joint, holding it out like a trophy. When Casey nodded, his lips curled into a pleased grin.

Ten minutes later, the two of them were a mixture of relaxation and giggles. Casey's incoherence was hilariously contagious, complicating even easy tasks such as undressing, but they succeeded at last.

“Come on, focus,” Casey squealed. “You got your drugs, now I want my sex.” He guided Zeke's hand back around his cock, humming with satisfaction at the contact.

“Me? Focus? God, Case, you're . . . oh, you're hard already.”

“No, I'm not.”

“And what is this then?”

“That's—oh.” Casey's eyes crossed a little when Zeke increased the pressure, stroking him slowly. “I'm hard!”

“Uhmyeah, _told_ you.”

“Suck me.”

Zeke blinked, not understanding. Casey's warmth, his naked body so close to his own, fascinated him in a way he'd never known before. True, the weed was to be blamed, but, “Sweet Jesus, you're so hard. Hot. I mean hot.” He snorted, trying his best not to burst into laughter, which earned him a slap on his ass. “God,” he growled, feeling his own cock twitch with excitement.

“It's still Casey.”

“Huh?”

“I know you think I'm a deity, but unfortunately I'm only a very ordinary, very horny human.” Casey thrust his hips into Zeke's touch to emphasize the last part, pleased to receive a moan. “Come on, big boy, I want you to suck me.”

“Can't. My mouth is too dry.”

They looked at each other for a second, then they cracked up.

“True,” Zeke panted out. “Water me. I'm a plant.”

Still laughing, Casey rose. His head felt awkwardly light, and he had to steady himself before he could set one foot in front of the other without stumbling.

“Where ya goin'?”

“Water.”

The way to the kitchen and back felt thrice as long as normal, but when Casey returned, his complaint died in his throat at the sight of Zeke lying sprawled, working his cock with smooth movements. His lips were slightly parted, eyes closed, and Casey's heart skipped a beat as the image sunk in to his clouded mind, triggering a physical ache to claim the naked body in front of him. Yet, he stood rooted to the ground, incapable of blinking.

Zeke, without any sign of acknowledging he wasn't alone anymore, rolled onto his side, then propped himself up on all fours, ass high up in the air. His hand trailed down his body, giving his cock another stroke, and then it cupped around his balls with a gentle squeeze, one finger continuing its journey, dipping into the cleft. He moaned softly, spread his legs further, and Casey could see him drawing circles over his hole, every touch slow, so teasingly slow that oh god, Casey's own hardness became unbearable.

He swallowed, realizing his mouth was dry. Taking a sip from the water, his eyes followed every tiny movement Zeke made, from palming to rubbing, from shivering to rolling back his head.

“You gonna stare all night?”

“Maybe.”

Zeke tsked, and his finger, pure invitation, started prodding against his hole. “Could use some help,” he encouraged, and Casey couldn't tell how he got there, but the next moment he found himself kneeling behind his friend.

“Lube,” he concluded after a few seconds, almost giggling again when he remembered Zeke kept it in his nightstand, which seemed light years away.

“Smart-ass.”

“Beautiful ass,” Casey cooed. He sat back, watching Zeke's efforts, his head slightly tilted to the side. “Damn. Have you always been so . . .”

“Dry?” Zeke deadpanned, failing at biting down a chuckle.

“Yeah. No!”

Try as he may, Casey was unable to follow his thought to the end, nor take his eyes away, squealing with disappointment when Zeke stopped, turning his head enough to shoot him a quizzical look.

“Hey. I'm trying to work here.”

“Serious business,” Casey agreed. “Keep going.”

“Lube.”

“Water.”

“Water?”

“I got you the water for the blowjob.”

Frustrated, Zeke puffed out a breath. “Really?”

“I love you.”

“What?”

“I . . . I think I love you.”

“You're stoned, man,” Zeke replied, happy to hide his blushing face away from Casey.

“You're beautiful.”

“So . . . worship time?”

Casey bent down, dipping his tongue into Zeke's cleft by way of response, satisfied with the groan he evoked. He opened the water bottle to take another sip, finding his mouth still irritatingly dry, but before he could help it, he'd poured some of the liquid over Zeke, making him jump.

“Jesus, fuck, don't do that again.”

The giggle rising in Casey's throat was overwhelming. “Splish-splash,” he laughed, pouring all the water over Zeke. Ignoring his grumble, Casey trailed his mouth along the wetness, tongue flicking out when he reached the cleft.

“Jesus, fuck, keep going!”

Casey noticed Zeke was fisting the comforter, but with a, “Nu-uh,” hummed against wet skin, he guided one of his hands back in place.

“You too,” he demanded cheerfully.

Zeke complied, if only half-heartedly, for whatever Casey's tongue was doing to him, it was mind-blowing. “Better than sucking cock,” he groaned out, and then, God knows how, he felt his muscle relax, the tip of his finger sliding in easily, accompanied by another throaty sound of pleasure.

Casey's tongue followed, the combined penetration shooting sparks of delight through Zeke. He pushed in deeper, but the angle wasn't the best for a satisfying self-fuck, so he tried to reposition himself, desperate for more. He received a playful smack on the ass that made him flinch a little, resulting in involuntary bucking away from the action.

“Come _on_ ,” Zeke said, frowning at how whiny he sounded. “I mean . . .”

“You taste so nice.”

“Uh, thanks?”

“Are you blushing?”

“God, Casey, can you just, whatsitcalled, _keep going_?”

“You first.”

“This is _so_ kindergarten.” Nonetheless, Zeke shifted to a more comfortable position, allowing deeper penetration than before.

“Hot!”

“Help?”

Casey weighed his options, deciding that the sight was so fascinating he simply couldn't look away. Thus, when Zeke added a very begging _please_ , he did the one thing that seemed reasonable: adding his own finger.

At first, it felt odd.

For Casey, most of the oddity consisted of rubbing their fingers together inside Zeke's ass, and random thoughts of _whoa, rhythm?_ caused him a grin from ear to ear for no other reason than silliness.

For Zeke, most of the oddity consisted of not being prepared. He was used to two fingers all right, but not quite yet, and not quite that way. It made him squirm, but then their movements adjusted, turning the unwelcome pressure into delightful stimulation.

They melted into hot breaths and soft whimpers, and Casey was so lost in _examining_ what happened that he didn't even realize he was stroking himself, let alone smearing pre-cum. His own level of arousal felt strangely unreal, but Zeke's was tangible—a thought that tickled Casey with laughter—and so much more _interesting_. With a deeply contented sigh, he started working in another finger.

“Already?”

“It's been hours.”

“I don't think so,” Zeke replied clipped, and then the stretch suddenly sent butterflies fluttering up his spine, making his heart skip a beat. He rocked his hips back tentatively, but was stopped by Casey's palm against his skin.

“You’re ruining it.”

“What the fuck?”

“Lie down and shut up.”

It was a confusing command, but Zeke had no chance to protest, for Casey maneuvered him to lie flat on his belly with only his hips propped up a bit. He huffed at the loss of friction and filling as he had to withdraw, but the two remaining fingers slid all the way in, searching for his prostate. The touch jolted his hips down, cock grinding hard into the comforter, pleasure making his eyes cross.

“That's it,” Casey mumbled, biting his lower lip with concentration. He scissored his fingers, eliciting a heavy moan from Zeke, and then pulled out almost completely, only to add a third finger with the next push back in. Satisfied with how smoothly it went, Casey alternated between hard, quick thrusts and soft, circling movements inside, drinking in every tiniest reaction.

When Zeke came, it happened suddenly and almost unexpectedly for both of them, accompanied by heavy swearing on Zeke's side, surprised wide eyes on Casey's, mostly at the intensity of tensing muscles. He wished he could've experienced this on his cock, but the next moment, his train of thought was diverted into the direction of _god, I want him so badly,_ that he forgot he'd had any regret at all.

Hardly giving Zeke time to catch his breath, Casey withdrew his fingers, lining up his cock.

“Whoa! Just . . . a sec!”

“Can't,” Casey whimpered, now fully aware of how much he needed release himself.

“Be a good boy. Lube and a condom!”

Reluctantly, Casey crawled towards the nightstand, not quite getting in reach, tumbling a little as he still tried to open the drawer. He cussed, toppling atop of Zeke, whose reaction lay somewhere in-between huffing and chuckling.

“If I didn't fucking _adore_ you . . .” Casey said, frowning, receiving no response. He succeeded at his task, but there was not a power in the world that could stop him from rushing through rolling on a condom and slicking himself up. When he was done, he guided Zeke's hips up again, lubing him as well, mumbling something unintelligible that meant to be encouraging but came out as a meaningless string of syllables.

Casey took a moment to reassure himself Zeke was ready, receiving a brief nod and a slightly choked, “Careful.” He bent down, placing a tender kiss on the small of Zeke's back, clearly feeling relaxation sweeping through the boy.

When Casey pushed inside, it was slow, and he managed to keep track of Zeke's reactions—deep-throated moans and slight squirms, all of which turned him on even more.

“You're so pretty,” he panted out, barely able to control himself much further; only the knowledge that it was Zeke's first time being fucked held him back from pounding into him hard, head spinning from the overwhelming feeling of power and conquer.

“And you're much bigger in my ass than in my hand,” Zeke said in a strained voice. “Just for the record.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Get to the part where it's _good_.”

Casey picked up a slow, smooth rhythm. “Patience, young Padawan.” He could feel all remaining coherence deserting his mind with quick, light footsteps, leaving him alone with the thought of _Who's that tripping over my bridge?_ and uncontrollable laughter resulting.

Zeke groaned, rolling his head back.

“Good yet?”

“Dunno.”

“I need to—”

“Yeah.”

A relieved sigh left Casey's lips as he sped up a little, tightness and friction stealing his breath away: Zeke's moans and whimpers adopted pleasure, encouraging him to let go and give in.

There was no crushing wave or spine-tingling ecstasy when he came, but an overwhelming feeling of contentedness and love, warming him from head to toe like spring's first rays of sunshine. He collapsed on top of Zeke, covering every inch of skin in reach with gentle kisses.

“Don't pull out,” Zeke whispered, his voice a slur of amazed fulfillment.

“Zeke—”

“Please. I don't want you gone just yet.”

Casey twined their hands, listening to his own, slowing heartbeat for a minute.

“Gotta move.”

“Awe.”

Casey withdrew. He crawled over to the edge of the bed to dispose of the condom, and Zeke snuggled up, embracing him from behind.

“Tell me why this took us so long,” he whispered against the soft skin of Casey's neck, trailing his lips further down.

“Coz we're douchebags?”

“Agreed.”

“Zeke?”

“Hm?”

“I really do think I love you.”

“I really do think I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **C/Z Valentines**. Prompt: I'd really love some Zeke convincing Casey to try stoned!sex (because it's so much fun!)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
